


Thick As Thieves

by RoseyThorn49



Category: Persona 5
Genre: I hope I hope I hope I wrote Ryuji well, M/M, This is my first Pegoryu I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49/pseuds/RoseyThorn49
Summary: Ren and Ryuji take a walk together during sunset in Hawaii. Doubt etches its way into Ryuji's mind but Ren always pulls him back into his arms.





	Thick As Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> This is for drina-is-frikking-alive on Tumblr for the P5Exchange as well as Ryuji's birthday tomorrow <3 
> 
> This is the first pairing I wrote for P5 besides Shukita and I'm very nervous. People have always told me I write Akiren well but I don't know about Ryuji so I hope he's not so OOC.
> 
>  
> 
> I've always wanted to write one of these so I hope you all like it regardless!! <3

The cold Hawaiian water snaked up the beach and danced around his bare feet. “Woah!” Ryuji yelped running up the beach to further try avoid the frigidness. “Jeez that’s too cold…” He mumbled walking up to his friends sitting on their towels. 

 

“How’s the water Ryuji?” Ann asked. 

 

The blonde shook his head. “It was cold but you’d probably get used to it quickly.”

 

“Perfect!” Ann smiled jumping up and down. “Come on Makoto!” She exclaimed pulling the babbling brunette to the water. Ryuji chuckled and walked to his own towel. “Hey…” he said rubbing the back of his neck. Ren looked up from digging his feet in the sand. “Oh hey.” The bespectacled boy replied with a smile. Ryuji sat next to him with a short sigh. “Did you go swimming?” 

 

Ren hummed a bit shaking his head. “No not yet. Mishima wanted to but I took a rain check. I wanted to swim with you.” Ryuji blushed a deep red and looked away. “Thanks dude…” he said voice cracking at different parts. Their relationship was still in the beginning stages; having confessed a couple weeks before the Hawaii trip. It was still a bit much to comprehend that he actually had a boyfriend but here they were.

 

“Do you want to go swimming now?” The blonde asked looking towards the water, where Ann and Makoto were splashing and swimming around. Ren looked up at him and stand up. “No... I think I want to get some ice cream. Come on.”  He stood and took Ryuji’s hand and started to walk down the beach. The sun was just about to set, casting the sky in oranges, pinks and purples and after a few minutes the only sound they could hear was the waves lap on the sand.

 

All the blonde could do was stare at the sand as he blushed.

 

“Ryuji.”

 

The blonde jumped and looked at his companion. “Sorry did I space out? What were you saying?” Ren chuckled softly. “Isn’t it beautiful? ” he asked so softly Ryuji had to crane his neck to hear. Brown eyes met gray and there was a distinct feeling that Ren wasn’t talking about the sun. “Mannn stop that!” he shoved the brunette and smiled softly, sadly. Ryuji never got used to Ren’s constant praise; doesn’t think he deserves it. 

 

Ren saw his boyfriend’s melencolyness and stopped pulling Ryuji close. “No. No sadness. We’re in Hawaii and I’m with my boyfriend who I care so much about.” He said looking down at him with an intensity that the blonde has seen maybe once or twice before. “D-Dude...I said quit it with that. I’m fine!”

 

They got to the ice cream parlour and ordered a sundae to share. “Let’s go sit on the beach and eat.” Ryuji suggested. There was a slight breeze as they went to find a good spot, wind was tousling their hair. They found a spot right where the water reached their feet and they started to dig in. A while later and nearly all the ice cream was eaten besides a few more spoonfuls. “Hey, I was wondering something.” Ryuji said stuffing a spoonful of cold ice cream into his mouth. “You mentioned you were staying in Shibuya for only a year right?” Ren nodded and started to dig his finger in the sand. “How could you go back? Obviously your parents don’t even-”

 

There was a sense of urgency in the way Ren scooped up his own spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in Ryuji’s mouth, almost as a way to shut him up. “Hey!” the blonde yelped as his brain started to freeze. The bespectacled boy smirked. “You talk too much Ryuji.” Ryuji smiled and shoved his boyfriend as said boyfriend went to throw away the cup the ice cream was in. “And you don’t talk enough!”

 

They both laughed as suddenly a pretty big wave came and knocked the blondes long lanky legs over his head..

 

“Oh god!” Ryuji said, swallowing a mouthful of seawater; whatever tension was there was washed away with the ocean. He shook the water out of his looked back at Ren who was laughing at him. “Ryuji. Don’t worry. It’s a way off. And besides,” Ren’s laughter died down and he smiled softly albeit a bit sadly. “I have you and all the others. That’s all I need or want.” The water had retreated back from where it came. The sun was barely visible now but to them that was ok.  

 

Their fearless leader sat next to him and sighed putting his head on his shoulder. It made Ryuji wonder if there was something Ren wasn’t really explaining. The weight on his bare shoulder was warm and comforting; it was almost like a security blanket. 

 

“Thank you Ryuji.”

 

He jumped a bit and tipped his head so it was nestled against the fluffy midnight hair of his boyfriend as they watched the sun nearly disappeared over the mountain. “For what?” he whispered softly.

 

“Just...for being there for me. For being my first friend in Shibuya and believing in me and my story.”   

 

The blonde blushed. “D-Don’t mention it…” There was silence for a few moments before a hand was placed on his chin and it turned his head. Ryuji squawked very loudly as Ren pulled him in for a kiss. Arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he kissed back with a small hum.

 

The sun had disappeared by the time they pulled away. “We should head back. Kawakami is going to be mad if we don’t make it back in time for curfew.” Ren said twisting his bangs on his finger shyly. Ryuji nodded with a small smile. “Come on you.” he said pulling the brunette closer as they walked back to the hotel. When they got there, Ann and Makoto waved them over. 

 

“Come on guys we have to go now.” Makoto said with a wave. It was disheartening that they had to be in separate rooms but maybe one of them could sneak into the other’s room or something. Who knows. 

 

Ren pulled him to a corner and hugged him. “Well...until tomorrow.” he said making Ryuji blush. “Right… tomorrow.” They reluctantly parted and Ren left with Mishima to go to their room. Ann hopped by Ryuji with a knowing smile and he smiled back. 

 

“Yeah.” he said to himself quietly. “We’ll be just fine.”

  
  



End file.
